


Is This Real?

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: Theo can always bring Dorian back to reality.





	Is This Real?

“Is this real?” Dorian feels good, too good for this to be reality.  “Tell me it’s not the Fade.”

Theo kisses him.  “This isn’t the Fade.”

“How can I be sure?”

“Would a demon know this drives you wild?” Theo kisses Dorian’s neck, and he shudders.  “Also, would the Fade be this cold?”  He shoves the pile of blankets off of them. The chill that permeates their room, no matter how much the fire is stoked, hits Dorian like a blizzard.

“Always one to bring me back to reality, Amatus.”

Theo pulls the blankets back, grinning cheekily.  “Anything for you.”


End file.
